1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clockwork movement with a rotary organ for an external manual control that is connected by at least one connecting organ to at least one element of the movement and able to be rotated in two opposite directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary organs of the type just mentioned are well known and most often appear in the shape of a crown that the user can rotate in two opposite directions in order to control one or two functions such as setting time or winding a barrel.